Bulldozer (Payday 2)
The Bulldozer is a special unit with extremely heavy armor. Similar to its previous counterpart, the Bulldozer is near-indestructible save for its faceplate. Bain's description These guys are not technical warriors of the modern war on crime. They're big, they're armored, and they're armed with IZHMA 12G's as of patch 13. It all just means that when these guys come onto the field you work together to bring them down fast or they will quickly down you. Behavior Unlike the first Payday, Bulldozers hesitate to engage in a firefight immediately. Upon deployment, they will approach the player(s), attack, then retreat around corners and through doorways, allowing the player(s) a short moment to reload, heal, and regroup. They -- usually -- tend to alternate between aggressive, close-quartered engagements and defensive tactical withdrawal. However, they have been known to aggresively rush the player(s) until they're taken down. They are especially dangerous in pairs. Strategy The Bulldozer's only weak spot is the faceplate. The faceplate, though very durable, can be shot off after sustaining enough damage. The Bulldozer will become vulnerable to head shots after the faceplate has been shot off. The Bulldozer's faceplate requires a substantial amount of damage before it is removed. After a Bulldozer is spotted, player(s) should concentrate fire on the faceplate, attacking one Bulldozer at a time, if possible. Termination of a Bulldozer by any lone player is extremely difficult. Rifles -- because of their versatility -- are effective against Bulldozers during initial close-quartered engagements, and will remain effective at range should the Bulldozer retreat after sustaining some damage. Shotguns -- Shotguns are very effective close-quarters weapons against the Bulldozer, though battling a Bulldozer alone is still ill-advised. If multiple crew members are wielding shotguns, a Bulldozer can be killed in as little as three seconds. When the plate-glass visor is broken, the Bulldozer can be killed with one or two additional shotgun blasts. The Deagle Pistol and Bronco .44 Revolver are also effective against the Bulldozer at-range, as they deal the highest damage of any ranged weapons. Low caliber pistols and sub-machine guns are both ineffective against the Bulldozer because of the short range and small damage output. The OVE9000 saw is extremely effective, taking down a bulldozer in less than a second. A moderately upgraded saw blade will allow the player to take out two bulldozers with one blade. Having the bulletstorm abillity learned (and preferably aced), alongside carrying an automatic rifle modified for damage output, can quickly put an end a bulldozer under nearly any circumstance, simply by deploying an ammo bag and hosing the bulldozers upper chest/ head region with bullets. However if employing this tactic, the player should make sure to have a fairly unobstructed view to the bulldozer, as well as making sure not to deploying the ammo bag in an impractical location for team mates to reach. A Trip Mine can also kill a Bulldozer instantly, as long as it is within the blast radius. Trivia * The Bulldozer's suit resembles the EOD 9 Bomb Disposal Suit. * The IZHMA 12G that the Bulldozer wields sports a drum-type magazine, not available to the player. Category:Special enemies Category:PAYDAY 2